The Beauty of Annihilation
by VioletIsabelleLovett
Summary: The four men, dedicated to fighting zombies, must trust Richtofen as he leads them through time. A new friend will be made, lives will be lost, and the fate of the world will be decided!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter story! Whoop whoop! XD This story is going to start out like most of the Nazi Zombies stories do on here…but I promise you, the ending will surprise you. Thanks for reading! **

"Gah! I am out of ammo! And vodka! Somebody help!" Nikalai shouted, sprinting out into the alley of the Kino Der Toten as a swarm sprinted after him, close behind. Throwing open the Mystery Box, he circled around the zombies before grabbing the Ray Gun that floated slowly out of the box. "Aha! Nikalai is ready to fight now!" he yelled joyously, firing at the approaching swarm.

Dempsey grumbled under his breath, reloading his AK-17. The zombies had gone after Richtofen, leaving him with a moment of peace. The zombies were close on Richtofen's tail, but Tank Dempsey, American soldier, didn't really give a crap at the moment. A zombie had scratched him across the face, and it hurt like hell. He really hated the sadistic German scientist, but truthfully, he really couldn't afford for the idiot to die.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Dempsey chased after the swarm, trying to thin it down.

"You die with no honor, dead one!" Takeo cried, grabbing the last meteor off the little table in the dressing room. Almost immediately, Elena Siegman's "115" song began mysteriously playing through the theater. The song seemed to give the men a new energy, and they continued to push the swarm back.

"ZEH DELICIOUS TUNE! WUNDERBAR!" Richtofen cried, cackling hysterically and firing off his MP-40.

Richtofen circled around to the stage again, as Dempsey wiped blood off his cheek. Together, the two men finished off the swarm. All at once, the theater became quiet as the final verse of "115" ended.

The German doctor wiped sweat off his brow. "Close one, no?" he muttered, shivering a little. Takeo and Nikalai joined them on the stage, the theater now rid of zombies, for a little while anyway.

All panting, the four men bent over, trying to catch their breath. Richtofen scowled to himself, glancing across the theater as if looking for something.

Turning his back on his comrades, Dr. Richtofen went to work on the teleporter.

"You finish on teleporter soon German?" Nikalai asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, in fact…All I must do now is insert zis wire here…" Richtofen muttered, staring at the mess of wires in the control box of the teleporter.

Suddenly, a rumbling fell across the old theater. The whole place seemed to suddenly become surrounded in fog, and a demented voice hissed in their ears:

_**FETCH ME THEIR SOULS.**_

Almost at once, ten Hellhounds all spawned, attacking Dempsey, Nikalai, and Takeo.

Cursing to himself, Dempsey sprinted past Richtofen. "Hurry up! There's too freaking many! We can't hold them off!"

Richtofen grimaced as the roars of Samantha's Hellhounds echoed across the theater. Rearranging a few wires, the teleporter suddenly glowed to life.

"Wuderbar! It is done!" Richtofen cried. Nikalai turned to run back to the teleporter, just as a Hellhound came up behind him, knocking him down.

Takeo and Dempsey, quickly becoming overwhelmed, raced back to the teleporter, piling in. They got one last look at the pack of Hellhounds racing at them, a sight Takeo would never forget, before Richtofen pulled the lever. Purple static erupted around them, and they were sucked out of the damned theater, as a little girl's giggle echoed through the theater.

"Augh, Richtofen! Where the hell are we? And where's Nikalai?" Dempsey shouted, looking around him angrily.

The three men were surrounded by trees, a layer of snow covering the ground and the tops of the trees. Everything was very, very still. Takeo stumbled, feeling sick.

"Nikalai is no more Dempshey. He go…boom!" Richtofen laughed.

Too shocked to be angry, Dempsey was silent.

Richtofen took a deep breath, suddenly becoming serious.

"Teil des Plans…alle Teil des Plans…" Richtofen muttered to himself in his native German, in a reassuring tone. He seemed to be speaking to himself. Reaching into his pocket, Richtofen pulled out what looked like a small walkie-talkie. Pushing the red button at the top, he spoke into it.

"Hello? Netta? Hello?" he murmured. Takeo and Dempsey turned to listen.

"Richtofen!" cried a woman's voice, obviously relieved, from the walkie-talkie. She had a Spanish accent and sounded to be in her late twenties.

"Thank God Richtofen. I thought…never mind. Where are you now and who is with you?"

Richtofen grimaced. "We are in zeh Fraylen forest, near zeh space station."

Netter sighed in relief. "Good. That is where I am, in zeh main room of the space station with Robert Englund…he is hurt."

"Vhat about zeh rest of his team?" Richtofen asked, frowning.

Netta was silent for a moment. "They are dead. Robert was the only who survived, but he is badly hurt. He is sleeping now. How many of your men are left?"

"Two. One died back at zeh theater. We will come soon, okay?"

"Okay…" Netta murmured.

Richtofen paused for a moment, glancing at Takeo and Dempsey who were listening closely. He then began speaking in his native German tongue to Netta, purposely so the two men couldn't understand.

"Is zeh teleporter at zeh station set for my destination?"

"Yes...but come quickly my love. Robert is dying." Netta said softly, also speaking in German. "This will end soon, right?"

Richtofen took a deep breath, smiling a little. "Yes…yes, I believe it will."

**THE END! XD Kidding, there's going to be chapters. Reviews keep me MOTIVATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update, I know. But I'm having fun with this! :D Review! Review!**

Netta sat down under the centrifuge, studying Robert's wound as he slept. There was a deep gash in the crook of his arm. It had bled so much, and Netta had no way of bandaging it. Robert Englund had lost a lot of blood, and now the edges of the wound were turning brown. It frightened Netta.

She felt helpless, alone, and very tired. She had talked to Richtofen earlier on the radio, and now he was on his way. Her amazing, intelligent, Dr. Richtofen would know what to do…

Robert was like a brother to her. She loved him like a mother loved her son, despite the fact that he was a few years older than her…They had been through a lot together, especially after the other actors and their director had all died fighting…

"_We're totally surrounded!" Michael yelled, gritting his teeth. Sarah Geller ran over to where Michael was, now battling four zombies at once, high-kicking one in the face, elbowing another._

_Meanwhile, Danny Trejo was up on the ship with Robert. Two zombies grabbed Danny around the neck, as Robert was busy shooting down another approaching swarm. "Ach! No! I-"Danny managed to scream, before the zombies swarmed him, eventually killing him. _

_Sarah was next to go. She tripped, while trying to perform a round-kick to a zombie's neck. The zombies took her over while she was down. "No! No! Help me, help, I can't-"were her last words._

_Netta had come just as Robert was getting overwhelmed, using her ThunderGun to thin out the crowd. She had to practically drag Robert towards the teleporter, as the pain in his arm became unbearable. Michael Rooker had just managed to take down his former director, the undead George A. Romero, before getting swarmed over in the freezing water._

Netta grimaced at the memory. She hoped this could end soon, whatever this was…She knew Richtofen was working at something. He told her he had to find something, something important. Netta shook her head in wonder.

In the dead silence of the old space station, Netta was able to make out three men's voices approaching the room. _Thank God…They're here._

Richtofen lead the way into the main room, two men following and talking quietly amongst themselves. He walked over to Netta and she flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank God you're here…Robert is so badly hurt…can you do anything?" Netta pleaded, still clinging to him.

Despite it being very dark, Netta could still make out the slightly disturbed looks she was getting from the two other men.

Richtofen stood up. "I can do nothing. I 'ave no medical equipment with me. Zeh wound is badly infected and he has lost much blood…he vill die by morning."

Tears formed in Netta's eyes. "No…no you can't say that. No! _He can't die, he can't!" _she screamed.

"_Calm yourself Netta!" _Richtofen said coldly. "Zhere is nothing I can do! He vill die in his sleep."

Netta buried her face in her hands, crying quietly. The two men exchanged worried glances.

Richtofen turned to the two men. "Come. Ve must sleep. Monkey- I mean, Takeo, you take first watch. Wake us if you hear anything."

Takeo narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Netta was still crying.

The hard floor of the space station was uncomfortable, but the hunters fell asleep quickly. A few hours later, Takeo woke Dempsey to take the next watch.

The next morning, loud scratching noises coming from the depths of the station woke everybody up. Netta had already been awake, and was crying over Robert. He was dead.

"Did you hear that?" Takeo muttered. Dempsey and Richtofen nodded looking at each other. Netta seemed to be deaf to the world.

From far back in the station, a loud hiss was heard.

"Crap! Guys, the freakbags are back!" Dempsey shouted. Richtofen and Takeo grabbed their guns. Netta refused to move away from Robert.

Grabbing her shoulders, Richtofen dragged a now hysterical Netta away from Robert.

"No, no, no, leave me alone, leave me alone…" she moaned.

"Get up schtupid girl! Do you vant to get killed? Get up and fight!" Richtofen snapped.

Netta staggered to her feet, picking up her shotgun. Her long copper hair was a mess, and her blue eyes were a blotchy red. She gripped her gun tightly, her arms shaking. Her face was hard and determined.

"You have much honor, young lady." Takeo murmured. Netta managed a small smile towards the Japanese man, as the yells of the zombies came closer.

The zombies came in a large swarm. From somewhere up above, the laugh of a young girl echoed around them.

Richtofen gritted his teeth, staring straight ahead. Aiming straight at the swarm, he fired off his MP-40 at the oncoming horde. Takeo and the American man followed suit, Netta getting up closer to use her shot gun.

"There are too many! We have to head towards the teleporter! It's upstairs!" Netta yelled, reloading her shotgun.

The three men followed her upstairs, running into the next room. The swarm of the undead stayed close behind.

The teleporter in sight, Takeo had about two seconds to realize his boot lace had come undone, before tripping and falling to the ground. The zombies swarmed over him immediately, killing him quickly.

Cursing loudly, Dempsey sprinted after Netta and Richtofen, turning to fire off his AK.

"DAMN IT! I'M OUT OF AMMO!" Dempsey yelled.

Dempsey, Netta, and Richtofen piled into the teleporter, the growing swarm of zombies sprinting closer. Netta pulled the lever, and purple electricity erupted around the four, just as the zombies reached them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again everyone! Updates are coming in fast, I'm having a lot of fun writing this!**

Netta was suddenly thrown into a tiny, dark room. The teleporter had brought her here, wherever 'here' was, but where was everyone else?

Netta stood up and looked around. A single operating chair stood in the middle, and a counter stood off to the side, against the wall, with medical equipment on it. Two cabinets seemed to over the counter.

A single light above the operating chair was the only source of light for the entire room. Frowning, Netta looked for a way out.

Two double doors stood behind the chair. Netta ran over and tried to push them over. They were locked.

"Hey! Hello?" she called. Nobody answered.

Suddenly, an angry man's voice started yelling from a distance, outside the doors, accompanied by a young girls crying. They both were speaking in German.

"Come you idiot girl!" snapped the man's voice. It was getting closer.

"_No, leave me alone! Vati, help me vati!" _she cried.

The double doors were shoved open, and a man dragged a young, screaming girl into the room. The man looked directly at Netta, but seemed not to even know she was there.

Netta froze. "Um, uh…" she blubbered, stepping back against the wall. Again, neither the man nor the girl seemed to hear, or even see her.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" the girl cried.

"Shut up!" the man said angrily. With growing horror, Netta recognized the voice.

_Richtofen?_

"Richtofen! Richtofen!" Netta yelled. He didn't even turn around.

_This must be a memory! I'm looking at a memory! Oh my God, what is he doing to that girl?_

Richtofen shoved the girl into the chair, strapping her down. She struggled against the bonds, sobbing. "No! Please don't hurt me!" she screamed.

"Now Samantha, you are very important to me right now. I am testing a certain drug . You either let me perform zeh test, or you die. _In ordnung?_

Samantha sobbed. "Just leave me alone. Please Herr Richtofen?" she begged. Richtofen just laughed and picked up a needle…

Everything suddenly blurred together, and Netta was now in a large lab, well lit this time. Two men were sitting on stools in the room, talking amongst themselves. Again, neither of the men could see nor hear Netta. Netta recognized one of the men to be Dr. Richtofen.

"The experiment failed Richtofen. Damn it, I told you it wouldn't work!" the other man said angrily. Richtofen looked humbled.

"I-I am sorry Doctor…I thought, I just thought…" Richtofen stuttered, looking down. Netta had never seen Richtofen with such low pride before…

"Element 115 is a failure. I knew it wouldn't work…we vill have to cancel zeh project. We have tried it on humans and now animals…Hitler vill not be pleased.

Richtofen was silent.

Suddenly, a loud bark was heard from the opposite room.

Netta froze. _Oh my God, was that a dog? It sounded more like a lion!_

A grin appeared on Richtofen's face. "Did you hear that Dr. Maxis?" he said excitedly

Both men stood up, Richtofen grinning, Maxis looking worried. "Richtofen…is that-"he was interrupted by a small voice. "Vati? Vati, where's Fluffy?" said Samantha Maxis, walking slowly into the lab. Richtofen and Maxis looked at each other.

Suddenly, the dog came charging into the room barking and growling at the three Germans. A coat of flames covered the dog, and its eyes were a glowing red.

Samantha and Netta both screamed.

_That's a Hellhound! The ones we fought in Kino Der Toten_

"Vati..vati what-what happened to Fluffy…?" Samantha whimpered, terrified

"Just come over to me Samantha…back against the wall…"

Richtofen started to laugh. He ran out the door, and Netta heard a loud _click_ as he locked the door behind him.

The barks of the dog grew into roars as it began walking closer to Maxis and Samantha.

"_Richtofen! Richtofen let us out!" _Dr. Maxis screamed.

Samantha was crying and sobbing now. "_Vati, I'm scared!"_

The last thing Netta heard were the screams of Dr. Maxis and his daughter and Richtofen laughing.

"_Goodbye Dr. Maxis."_

Netta's vision blurred again, and she collapsed on the floor.

"Hey…hey Netta…wake up. Cmon."

Someone was gently shaking her.

"Leave her alone Dempshey! She vill wake when she is ready!"

Netta groaned, and opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, outside somewhere. Trees loomed above her, and vines hung from above them.

"Richtofen, she's awake…"

Netta sat up, still shaken from the…dream? She had no idea what she had just experienced.

"Ah, zeh little Spanish girl is awake. Sehr gut! Now, we must get going!"

Netta stood up, gazing at Richtofen as he pulled ammunition clips out of his small bag.

_I should talk to him. I don't know if that was a memory, and I had been going back in time, or just an extremely vivid dream. _

_I'll talk to Dempsey first…_

"Hey, Nazi, where are we heading to?"

Richtofen laughed. "You will see soon Dempshey. Now, let's go!"

Netta stood up and shivered. She was still extremely disturbed by what she saw in her dream… She glanced at Richtofen again.

"Richtofen, where are we?" Netta asked, her voice still shaking a little.

"This would be an island called 'Shangri-La'! Beautiful, is it not?"

Netta frowned, but nodded.

They began walking, following Richtofen. Despite the heavy brush, he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Dempsey looked worried. " What if we run into zombies?"

Richtofen laughed again. "That will not happen yet."

Dempsey glared at him. "And how the hell do you know that for sure?"

Richtofen shook his head, smiling. "Trust me, American…"

They walked for about ten more minutes, Dempsey and Netta trailing behind by about ten feet. Richtofen was humming some strange, German song, as happy as could be.

Netta decided to talk to Dempsey.

"Do you know…anything…of when Richtofen was a Nazi? What he used to do?"

Dempsey shook his head. "He never talks about his past. We've all tried to get him to reveal something, anything, but he never talks. I don't even know why we're fighting the zombies, or how they got here. Aren't you two old friends or something?"

Netta frowned. "I've known him for a long time…but I never knew about what he had done when he used to work for Hitler. Do you remember how you met him?"

Dempsey shook his head again. "I don't remember anything of my past. Not my childhood, nothing. I don't even know if I used to be married or not…Richtofen said it was because I had been brutally attacked by a zombie, and I fell from the balcony back at Der Riese…but I…don't know…" he trailed off, thinking.

Netta grimaced. "Is that what he told your allies?"

Dempsey shook his head. "I don't know. I've been suspicious of him ever since I can remember…because all of us lost our memories except for him. I don't trust him, but I have to, you know? It's either trust him or die. I know he must've been lying when he told me how I lost my memory…but I don't know what to believe."

Netta shook her head. "Oh...oh wow…"

Dempsey nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

Netta took a deep breath. "Has he ever mentioned a girl named Samantha?"

Dempsey frowned. "No…he hasn't…wait…is Samantha this girl that we keep hearing? The laugh that we hear sometimes?"

Netta gasped.

_Oh my God._

"I…I think so."

**Look at that, no character deaths! Well, err, I guess that's not exactly right. XD Hope this was okay! Thanks to everyone for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Sorry that this had to end so soon, I ran out of ideas!**

The three continued walking for most of the day, trusting Richtofen that he knew where he was going. Netta and Dempsey didn't talk about Richtofen or his past for the rest of the day.

They camped out in a clearing in the jungle, exhausted. They hadn't encountered any zombies the entire day.

_Richtofen was right… _Dempsey thought to himself wearily.

_Well, thank God for that. _

Netta didn't know what to think about Richtofen now. She just wanted to forget what she had seen, not having to live with the fact that the man whom she was in love with had killed a child and her father.

She scowled to herself, shaking off the thought. She never liked to admit to herself that she was in love with the former Nazi. When she really thought about it, it made almost no sense at all.

He was a sadist, loved nothing more than to see others in pain.

_For God's sake, he worked for Hitler…_

Netta gritted her teeth, sitting down on the ground opposite Dempsey.

_Wonder what the American must think. He hates Richtofen._

On top of being a sadist, Richtofen didn't have much in the ways of looks either. Very tall, and deathly thin, Richtofen reminded most of a skeleton. His short hair was always a greasy mess.

When Netta was a teenager, her friends would always tease her about the kind of guys she would crush over. It was always the nerdy, unpopular, awkward boys she be chasing.

Yet despite all that, Netta was in love. And she hated every minute of it. Sometimes she thought Richtofen loved her too. He never made a comment when she hugged him, or called him 'love'.

_Just shut up and stop brooding over him. You're fighting for your survival out here. Love isn't going to get you anywhere._

Netta sighed and sat down next to Richtofen as he attempted to stab a large spider with a rock.

She grimaced, but laughed a little. "What the_ hell_ are you doing love?" she muttered.

Richtofen narrowed his eyes. "I vant to see his reaction to pain."

Netta raised an eyebrow. "Oh…Er, that's-that's nice…"

Richtofen nodded, concentrating on stabbing the spider.

_I should talk to him about what I saw in that memory._

"Richtofen…who's Samantha?" she finally asked.

Richtofen didn't look at her, concentrating on the poor spider that was now missing four legs. "I have no idea vhat you're talking about." He said calmly.

Netta frowned. "Richtofen, before I passed out, the teleporter took me back in time. I saw two memories of you experimenting and killing a little girl named Samantha and her father. Does she have anything to do with the zombies?"

Richtofen shook his head calmly, the spider now missing all of his legs. "I do not know who zis girl is."

Netta sighed. "Oh, okay…never mind…"

The two sat together for a while, as the night grew darker.

"Oh wow…" Netta breathed. "I've never seen so many stars…"

Richtofen nodded, and grinned. "Wouldn't it be wundervoll if a star fell down and hit Dempshey? It would break his spine, and-and his neck…! And-"

"_Richtofen!" _Netta interrupted. "That's-that's gross!" Despite herself, she stared to laugh. Richtofen joined her, both of them laughing hysterically until their stomachs hurt,

"Hey, lovebirds, do you mind shutting the hell up?" Dempsey grumbled, annoyed that he had been woken up. That just made Netta and Richtofen laugh even harder.

Dempsey just rolled his eyes, and fell back asleep.

When they had finally stopped laughing, Netta sighed, crossing her legs. "You gonna tell me where we're heading to?" Netta asked, not really expecting an answer.

Richtofen yawned, stretching. "You vill see when we get zhere love."

Netta's heart gave a lurch.

_Oh, big deal! He called you 'love'. Stop acting like a freaking cat in heat!_

Netta sighed and nodded. "Okay…" She soon fell asleep beside Richtofen, as the legless spider finally died.

Her dreams were scary and confusing. She was walking beside Takeo in the jungle, as a little girl's voice rang in her head.

_Come find me to find your husband! Come find me to find your husband!_

Netta didn't know who this girl was, or even where she was. But the voice repeated the same thing over and over again…

_COME FIND ME! COME FIND ME! COME FIND ME! __**COME FIND ME!**_

Netta didn't get very much sleep that night.

When the three woke up the next morning, Richtofen had them walking again right away.

"Ugh. Are we almost there Richtofen?" Dempsey groaned, twenty minutes in.

Richtofen laughed, and pointed straight ahead. "Ve are here."

A large, wooden house stood in the middle of a large clearing. It looked like a very old, large cabin.

"Zhis is ze house of my old associate…" he told them. Then, he added something under his breath that Dempsey and Netta couldn't hear:

"_Es ist fast Zeit…sie warden mir bald…"_

He led them inside. A large staircase stood in front of them as they stepped into a bare room.

Richtofen turned to Dempsey and Netta. "Both of you. Go upstairs and into the room that looks like it belongs to a little girl. You vill find a supply of weapons there. Take what you need. I vill be up in ten minutes."

They both nodded, running upstairs. Richtofen closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Now zhey are distracted…"

He ran down into the basement, or rather, the laboratory. Test tubes and vales filled the room, desks lined the walls. There were papers scattered everywhere.

"Alright Dr. Maxis…vhere did you put zat device…?"

Richtofen walked to the other side of the room, to a large metal safe. The lock was rusted away, and Richtofen could open it easily. Sitting in the safe, was a long thin gun-looking device.

"You didn't finish this, did you Maxis?" Richtofen murmured, taking the device out of the safe. "You tried to keep it secret…so that you could maybe control _my_ minions…ahahahahaa…Someone was too late…"

Richtofen walked across the room to a smaller metal safe, the lock broken. Inside, was a tiny bottle named "Element 115".

"Okay…I have no frickin idea where these guns are supposed to be!" Dempsey shouted angrily.

Netta sighed. "I don't know…" She wandered over to the window, and looked outside. She was tired, and not in the mood to worry about anything. Then, she screamed.

Outside the house was the largest swarm of zombies Netta had ever seen. They were running up to the house, and several were breaking into the windows and through the doors.

"_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" _she screamed.

Dempsey's eyes widened with sheer terror. "Oh God no…" he whispered, as he heard the door break down.

Richtofen heard the yells and screams of the undead as the windows broke, and the large _crack_ of the door breaking. He smiled.

_Just in time._

He added the Element 115 into the machine, and it glowed to life. Suddenly, a long, drawn out scream rang in Richtofen's ears, and it wasn't Netta's.

"_NO! NO NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NOT FAIR!" _Samantha Maxis screamed. Richtofen had to duck to avoid test tubes being hurled at him from the demented little girl who was about to lose everything.

Just as the zombies were entering the basement, Richtofen pulled the trigger. A large, purple blast of energy emitted from the gun, spreading throughout the entire house, and outside. "_NO, NO, NO, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T…! YOU CAN'T!"_

The zombies suddenly froze in their place, but did not die.

Richtofen smiled.

He lowered his gun, as the zombies who entered the basement stared at him, watching him carefully. He walked past them, and up to the first floor. The immense crowd of zombies watched him as he walked up the stairs to where Dempsey and Netta had been attacked.

No zombies tried to hit him, or hurt him as they cleared a path for him to walk.

He found Netta and Dempsey lying on the ground as blood pooled around them. Netta hitched her breath in and out with uneven gasps. Dempsey did not move.

Richtofen gazed down at Netta, his eyes curious with the zombies behind him. They watched him, and the house was very silent.

"R-richtofen…I-I…" she muttered, losing strength and breath. She had gashes and large wounds covering her arms, stomach and neck.

"Oh my darling little Netta, how are you? I see zeh American has finally died! Ahahaha! About time, no?"

Netta struggled to look up at him. "Help…me…please…"

"Oh Netta, I am sorry, but I can't do zat! You vill only get in zeh way! I have much business to take care of now. Zeh weapon is complete, and Samantha is finally gone. Danke for helping me all zhis time Netta! I could not 'ave done it without you."

Netta began to cry. Although the pain was too immense to even be thinking coherent thoughts, she was aware of betrayal settling over her heart…

"You 'ave served me well my love. Goodbye!" Richtofen laughed. He pointed at Netta, and the zombies surrounded her again, finishing her off. And with that, Richtofen walked down the staircase and out of the house.

He was in control now. He knew what he had to do. Samantha Maxis would bother him no more, and he no longer had to worry about facing the undead. Group 935 was gone, and it was no longer needed.

Richtofen knew what he was capable of now. And he was proud. He would strike fear and pain into the hearts of others. Beware the doctor, and you would survive.

***Prepares self for immense hate* Well…was that…different? Sad? Annoying? . I guess you weren't expecting Richtofen to win in the end, huh? Oh…you were? XD Well, I hope this was…okay. I got the inspiration for some things Richtofen had said behind the locked door in Call of the Dead. He certainly seemed to be on a mission, to me anyway… I know I updated really fast, and the chapters were kinda short, but I'm still getting better at this. I had a lot of fun writing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I get enough requests to do so, I can try to write a story of Richtofen and his new zombie army…maybe he starts a WorldWarIII? Maybe he tries to end WorldWarIII? Maybe he goes back in time…I don't know. It depends on how you guys liked this. Until then, what Richtofen is going to do next is up to you! Thanks again!**


End file.
